PJO HoO Randomness
by 1000000fandoms
Summary: This is a collection of stories I thought up, I hope you enjoy them! For love, for life, and for Percy Jackson! (Rated T cause IDK how these things work)
1. Nico di Angelo Protection Squad

_**(A/N: First fanfiction posted on this, yeah! It's gonna be PJO/HoO, but I might throw in a few crossover fics. IDK. Anyhow, let the fun begin!**_

 _ **Also, since I'm new, if you could kindly not kill me via hate comments that'd be good. I do, however, enjoy constructive critism.)**_

Chapter one

 _ **(A/N: Hey! I have a list of ideas that I want to do, & feel free to send me any. The first one on my list is really depressing, so I'm not going to start there, but I'll do it eventually. I do these pairings; Percabeth, Solangelo, Theyna, Frazel, Caleo, & Jasper, but feel free to recomend any other ship (As in Gruniper or Tratie, I won't do Hazeleo & I don't do threesomes.). I might even do a Jercy bromance chapter. IDK. I also will be starting a few other stories soon, including some Attack on Titan stuff, so check them out once they're up. Now, back to the story.)**_

Today was a Friday. Nothing very special about it, accept that it was the Nico di Angelo Protection Squad (N.A.P.S. for short) meeting day. Reyna, and Hazel had come from Camp Jupiter, and we are all meeting in Zeus cabin. I couldn't wait, because this meeting I planned to discuss my favorite ship in Camp Half-Blood; Solangelo.

"Hey Reyna!" I greeted to the tan girl. Her obsidian eyes gleamed as she took in her surroundings.

"Hello Jason. You said that this meeting may be the most important one of all?" She asked before settling down by Hippie Zeus's feet, leaning casually against the statue.

"Yeah, but let's wait till Hazel gets here." I dismissed. Hazel arrived in all her golden glory within a minute.

"Ok, you said this one was important." Hazel said.

"Speaking of which, should we get the honorary members as well?" Reyna asked. I shook my head.

"No, I think just us three is good. Either way, I say this one is important because I want to discuss Solangelo with you two!" I exclaimed. Hazel cocked her head, and Reyna gave me an odd look.

"What's Solangelo?" Hazel asked.

"The glorious shipping of-"

"What's shipping?" Hazel interrupted.

"Shipping is kind of like trying to get two people together in a romantic relationship. Think shipping relation _ship_." I explained.

"And what's Solangelo? It sounds like it has something to do with Nico." Reyna theororized.

"And that is because it does. Solangelo is Nico di Angelo paired with Will Solace!" I explained. Reyna thought for a moment.

"Will Solace, sun of Apollo, Greek. Not good with a bow, horrible singer, best healer in either camp. Blue eyes, blonde hair, muscular, sun tanned." Reyna recalled.

"Do you like, have a file on everyone stored in you brain?" I asked. She nodded.

"Now please allow me to continue the review. Personality; Kind, friendly. Bright in personality, average intellect. He's the exact opposite of Nico." Reyna finished.

"Yeah, but doesn't everyone always say that opposites attract? We need someone kind and bright to help Nico get over his mean gloomy phase." I said. "What do you think Hazel?"

"Well I know for a fact that they're both gay, and Will has once before expressed interest, however seemingly platonic, towards Nico to me. I'll watch Will for a bit to make sure it's a good match."

"What do you think I've been doing this entire time? Dudes a good fit, and I think that they both like each other romantically. They just need a bit of help coming out of their shells." I said. Reyna nodded.

"Then the final verdict is that we shall watch the two of them until next meeting, and decide for ourselves. No moves should yet be made to bring the two romantically together. Meeting adjourned." Reyna decided. We nodded and I held the door open for Hazel and Reyna as they walked out. Closing it behind them, I then flopped onto my bed, facing the ceiling.

 _Someday, I'll get Solangelo together. Or, I'll find someone to make Nico happy. I swear that to the Styx._

 ** _(A/N: It's short and it's simple, just the way I like it. Also, forgot to put this in the top, but I do not own any of the characters or any of that jizz jazz. Feel free to take some ideas out of here, but please be within reason. I don't want to see my work word for word under someone else's name. Have a good day/night/afternoon!)_**


	2. Big Three Babies!

**_(A/N: Time for some children of the big three bonding time! Guess who's POV it is by the end of the chapter and you'll get a prize!)_**

* * *

Chapter Two

Big Three's Babies

"Well, here we are, all gathered in one place. I'm sure we'll all come out fine!" Thalia mumbled sarcastically. I laughed and Nico sighed.

"But we're in CHB, in Hades cabin. So, what's been going on, any interesting news?" I asked Thalia.

"Meh, nothing too exciting. Ran into your old friend the minotaur, but he was an easy kill. Question, though."

"And I probably don't have an answer, but Nico may, so there is hope," I said, smiling.

"Do you guys have any strange phobias? I swear on the Styx and Artemis's bow that I won't use it against you, but I do and I want to know if anyone's in the same boat as me." Thalia asked quickly.

"I'm scared of drowning. And while I am aware that I can't, that does not change a thing." I said.

"I have nyctophobia, irrational fear of the dark, due to almost fading into it," Nico whispered, just loud enough for us to hear.

"Yikes. Well, I'm afraid of heights, but Percy already knew that." Thalia said. I nodded.

"So, Hazel and Jason sort of kind of maybe count as Big Three kids, so that means that three of the five of us are in a relationship. You guys planning on changing that anytime soon?" I asked. Nico, who had been sitting on his bed, with Thalia and I on the floor beside it, through a pillow at my head and flopped onto the mattress. Thalia looked down, interested in her shoe all of the sudden. "Oh, come on, tell me something please! Thalia, who's the dude?"

"Way to assume she's a dude," Thalia grumbled.

"Your lesbian?"

"Yeah, but maybe just for her. I don't know."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Then I'll have to guess."

"Trust me, it's better to just tell. If he's anything like Reyna or Hazel, he'll hit it dead on his first try." Nico warned. Thalia had looked down when he said, wait, IT'S REYNA ISN'T IT?!

"Thalia, listen to Nico. I will guess."

"Guess then."

"Reyna." I tried. Her face went beat red and her neck snapped up.

"Wh- how did you- what the- WHAT?!" Thalia screeched.

"One, I told you so, and two, really?" Nico said, sitting up.

"Yes, I have a crush on Reyna, ok? I talked to Lady Artemis about it, to see if she could get Aphrodite or-"

"If you say Cupid or Eros I'll rip your face off," Nico warned.

"OK. So, Lady Artemis said she had no problem with me liking a girl, so now I'm stuck. Please help me, I don't know how this works."

"And you think we do?" Nico grumbled, flopping back onto the bed. I glanced at Thalia, who's blush was now replaced with a curious glance.

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who is it that you hate Ero-"

"Do yo value your life?"

"Fine. Why are you hating some random love god? Do you have a crush? Is she cute?" Thalia inquired. I tried to remain poker-faced but failed, and Nico just groaned again, sticking his face in his pillow.

"For your information, I hate Eros because I once met him and he was a jerk, not because of some silly crush." Nico hissed at Thalia.

"Percy, who is it? And what's that face for?" Thalia asked. I turned away.

"What face, I'm not making any face!" I lied. She slapped me on the cheek.

"So, you made the face 'cause I got something wrong..." Thalia pondered. Then, her face lit up like a thousand suns. She turned and pounced on Nico, who only tensed and glared at her. "Omigosh Nico, it's a guy isn't it?!" She squealed.

"Can you be any louder, I don't think Tartarus heard you!" He hissed his face red. "And yes, it is a guy, now shut up and get out of my cabin!" He screeched before shoving us out the door.

"Jeesh, what's his problem?" Thalia mumbled.

"Don't poke the bear." I teased, earning a smack topside the head.

"So who is it?" She asked.

"Will Solace."

* * *

 _ **(A/N: THEYNA AND SOLANGELO ARE LIFE! Yeah! Sorry that it took me forever to update, I'm really lazy. See, no excuses, just the hard, cold, lazy truth. Have a great day/afternoon/night!**_

 _ **Love you! :) 3)**_


	3. Tratie

_**(A/N: Sorry I didn't respond to any reviews I had no clue how to read them.**_

 _ **So thank you to Guest for the suggestion of a Tratie chapter, will do!**_

 _ **My idea for this was that it's a girl cabin vs boy cabin prank war, but Travis doesn't want Hermes to go to war with Demeter because then he's going to have to go after Katie, but something motivates him to do just that.**_

 _ **Here you go!)**_

* * *

 _ **Travis's POV**_

Prank wars were usually the best thing ever, especially for a child of Hermes. But I wasn't so sure about this one. It had been decreed a girl cabin vs boy cabin, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Nike, Nemesis, Iris, Hebe, Tyche and Hecate against Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hypnos, Dionysus, and Hermes. That's where things got a bit rough. The boys had the most powerful cabins, and it was usually person A against person B couple wise. For example, Percy against Annabeth, Jason against Piper, and, OH YEAH, me against Katie! I don't want to go full on PRANK WAR ON MY GIRLFRIEND! She'll be TICKED! I'll DIE! So my jerk of a brother put me on water balloon filling duty with Percy as punishment for not be enthusiastic enough. Jerk. Anyways, Percy ran off at some point, yapping something with Jason about Solangelo, the OTP of CHB and CJ. I was placing the last of the water balloons in the wheelbarrow I was going to use to bring them back to Hermes cabin when I noticed one out of place. It was a light blue one, and I think it had been on top of a green one. Now the green one was gone.

 _Oh, so some cheeky little thief thinks he can get away with this huh?_ I thought. I glanced around, turning so fast that said thief had no time to hide or even lower the water balloon she was undoubtedly going to throw at me.

"Katie, put the water balloon down," I commanded, grabbing one in each hand and preparing to throw at her. She had her black hair in a ponytail and her brown eyes glittered with mischief.

"Oh, I will put it down." She said, but I didn't like how sly her voice sounded or that glint in her eyes. "ON YOUR FACE!" She hollered, tossing the water balloon at my head. It splashed in my face as she turned and ran, me in hot pursuit.

"KATIE GARDNER GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" I screamed, both of us laughing so hard we couldn't run straight. I eventually caught her, pinning her to the ground and sitting on her stomach, and then I dropped both of my water balloons on her head, each met with a glorious yell. I leaned down towards her ear, some of her wet hair poking my face.

"The prank war has begun," I whispered, before dashing off, laughing. I could hear her following me, mostly because she was laughing too. Eventually, we stopped and just sat next to each other under a pine tree, watch shooting stars glimmer across the night sky. Yes, Katie and I had been chasing each other all day. Little after lunch to whatever time it was now. She curled up against my side, sighing in content.

"I love you, Travis." She murmured sleepily in my ear.

"I love you too, Katie," I whispered back. And we fell asleep, the stars glittering above us like a thousand diamonds in the sky against an obsidian wall, each singing a different melody of peace.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Shout out to whoever can find both of the hidden Gravity Falls references. Anyways, sorry it's taking me forever to update, I'm lazy and uninspired. Anyways, NOW THAT I KNOW HOW TO READ YOUR REVIEWS I WILL READ THEM ALL I SWEAR!**_

 _ **Have a great day/night/afternoon!**_

 _ **Love you! :) 3)**_


	4. Reynico HurtComfort

_**(A/N: Shout out to Victoria, seeing as she's the one who gave me this idea. Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER, been binge watch animes (I'm in the Tokyo Ghoul and Attack on Titan fandoms now. IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME, SAVE YOURSELF!). Also, I'm lazy :) !**_

 _ **So, I legit just asked "**_ Can u please do a reynico friendship hurt/comfort fanfic? _ **", so I'm kinda just winging it. Wait, lemme check if my list has anything I could look at...**_

 _ **Nothing. Legit, NOT ONE HURT/COMFORT FIC IDEA! LIST, YOU'VE FAILED ME! No no, don't cry I didn't mean it please stop crying it's ok, I'll use my brain and think of something. Umm, how about, Nico has a nightmare when's he's staying at New Rome, and, he goes to Reyna about it. I KNOW THE NICO HAVING A NIGHTMARE THING IS OVERDONE BUT IT MAKES THE MOST SENSE BECAUSE REYNA CAN CONTROL HER DREAMS! So, let the madness begin!**_

 ** _Reyna's POV_**

I woke to the sound of footsteps. It's not often someone approaches my room at night, it in fact never happens, so I didn't quite know what to think. I sleep with a knife under my pillow, so I put a finger on its hilt when my doorknob turned. I was expecting an attack, or at least someone very lost. I was _not_ expecting my little brother (f you genetics we're family) to walk in, face wet with tears and shaking. Leaving the knife where it lay, I got out of bed and walked over to him. I was wearing a tank top and shorts, him in a hoodie, I believe that one's Will's, and long PJ pants. He closed the door behind him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"What happened Nico, are you ok?" I asked him softly. He shook his head, which means it must've been bad. Much like me, he won't admit somethings bothering him unless a) it's pried out of him or the rare b) it's bad enough he feels the need to talk about it. I lead my little brother over to my bed and turned on the bedside table's lamp, taking him in again. He had bags under his eyes, smaller than when we went on the quest but still prominent, and his face was red and puffy. He was wearing a black shirt under his orange hoodie, and his pants were grey.

"Nico?" I asked again. He didn't say anything, just buried his face in my shoulder and began crying again. And not just a sniffle and a sob, full on, heartbroken, terrified, _sobbing_. I wrapped my arms around him, rocking him back and forth slightly and rubbing his back. Hylla had, once upon a time, done the same for me when I had a nightmare. It must've had the same effect on Nico as me because he wrapped his arms around my waist and breathed. In, out, in out. Calming, soothing, and regaining control. I held him tighter, so I could hear his heartbeat.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, calmly.

"Just, promise you'll never leave me. You won't die, you won't hurt me, you won't hate me. Please." He muttered. I could barely hear him, with how weak his own voice was and the muffling of his face in my clothes, but the desperation was heard loud and clear. Whatever had scared him, it had scared him because he thought I'd hate him, or I had hated him.

"I promise Nico. I swear it on the Styx." I swore, thunder in the distance confirming the oath. He looked up at me for a second, searching for something. Having found it, his face lit up. He nuzzled into me, like a cat. Nico does always kind of act like a Neko when happy _**(A/N: Shut up my jokes are good)**_. "I love you, Nico," I added. He smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I love you too, Reyna." He pulled away and stretched his back. "I should probably be getting back to bed now."

"If by back to bed you mean sleep then yes if you mean to leave this room, no way is that happening," I told him. I grabbed him by the waist, turned off the lamp and dragged him down with me. "You're not leaving my side until morning." I told him. He gave a small laugh before responding.

"Ok Reyna. Goodnight." He told sleepily, snuggling into my chest. I wrapped around him, fully ready to give my life to protect him. Nico's previous sister, Bianca was her name? That lady must've been crazy if she thought it was a good idea to leave Nico behind.

"Goodnight, Nico," I replied, immediately consumed by sleep.

 _ **(A/N: YAY, Reynico sibling love. It's what I live for. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed, I'll try to update my other stories but it might not happen. IDK!**_

 _ **Love you, thank you for reading my work! :) 3 )**_


End file.
